Uranometria Tetrabiblos (Earth-888)
, which is a "medical disorder" of low on the body. Due to this, throughout his school life, he was often bullied for he looked mostly like a . While he was bullied and hated it, he did not let that hatred to go at others who were cared and generous to him. By the time he reached 18 years old and left, he tried to find work in order to live so he may leave his parents house. However, as he was returning home, he noticed the door was smashed in. In fear, he'd quickly ran back in to find the villain in his house, who had killed his parents. Before he could even react, the killer had struck him into his stomach with his right foot, throwing him outside. Coughing, Uranometria stood up and attempted to fight the villain. Despite the physical odds in skill and power, no matter how many times he dropped, he still stood up. He believed a true hero is someone who does not give up, and would also help those in need regardless. However, for the finale time, the villain had broken his two legs immobilizing him. Unable to retreat, he prepared for his demise, only to see a girl struck at him. A girl, a heroine stopped the villain, but before anything else, he soon passed out. | Powers = One Above All: A sacred transferable mutant power that had said to been passed down generation to generation, hero to hero. One Above All was said to be the testament legends of old, from Achelles invinvibility to Herackles great immense strength. Given to Uranometria by his mentor, Scheherazade after she saw potential a hero in him, gave him One Above All and trained him to become a hero. After Captain America's death by the hands of the unidentified villain who had also killed Scheherazade, Uranometria then introduced himself into the world by saving a entire city after a metorite smashed into it. Using One Above All, he became a hero of peace and justice, a being that everyone admires and feels safe around. Eventually, he became the new Captain America. *'Transformation': Using his power, he transforms from his true form into a large, 8ft tall muscular man with a bright smile that gives hope to all who sees it. *'Overwhelming Strength': Uranometria displays overwheleming physical, raw strength and prowess. Using his power, he had fought countless supervillains and easily toppled them all. His strength not only inspires others to strive to help others, but keeps villains at bay. His strength was to said to been vastly great, even the ghost of One Above All lingering in him had the enough power to land the final blowing resulting in Thanos' defeat, despite possessing all of the Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet. *'Overwhelming Durability': Uranometria has displayed overwhelming levels of durability with the One. Having effortlessly survive blows that kill a man like Steve Rogers, he has he can accomplish any physical feat, and survive hits that would potentially destroy a entire cities and even mountains. He took hits from even more powerful beings such as Thanos with some relative ease, showing how dense and strong his muscles and bones are with One Above All. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Trivia = *His name Uranometria Tetrabiblos refer to 5 books. **' ' is the short title of a produced by . It was published in in by Christoph Mang (Christophorus Mangus) under the full title Uranometria : omnium asterismorum continens schemata, nova methodo delineata, aereis laminis expressa. This translates to "Uranometria, containing charts of all the constellations, drawn by a new method and engraved on copper plates". The word "Uranometria" derives from , of the heavens and "uranos" (oυρανός) the Greek word for / s. A literal translation of "Uranometria" is "Measuring the Heavens" (to be compared with "Geometry"-"Geometria" in Greek, literally translated to "Measuring the Earth"). **' ' (Τετράβιβλος) 'four books', also known in as Apotelesmatiká (Ἀποτελεσματικά) "Effects", and in as Quadripartitum "Four Parts", is a text on the and of , written in the by the (c. AD 90–c. AD 168) }} Category:Heroes